hagurefandomcom-20200214-history
To Become an Adult
|image = |kanji = 大人になるには |romaji = Otona ni Naru niwa |airdate = July 20, 2012 |episode = 3rd Episode (Season 1) |opsong = Realization |edsong = Ai no Sei de Nemurenai |previous = Holy Water Bond |next = The Hero's Back }}To Become an Adult (大人になるには, Otona ni Naru niwa) is the third episode of season one, first aired on July 20, 2012. Synopsis Miu is still mad at Akatsuki for making her urinate with her friends back in the closet of the Gymnasium. Later, in Babel High School, during lunchtime, Onizuka bullies a black-haired student named Tanaka to make him go away, so that Onizuka can cut in front of the line, until Akatsuki bullies Onizuka back to make "him" go away, and Akatsuki helps Tanaka by calling him to go back in front. Onizuka is furious and vows to have his revenge on Akatsuki. Then, while Izumi is enjoying her lunch with Miu and her other classmate, Kuzuha is called by Haruka in the Student Council Room. Izumi talks to Miu about Akatsuki being watched by the Student Council and she wants her not to panic about it, but she wants her to remember herself and him. Back in Class B, Kuzuha returns and she has no intention of telling neither Izumi nor Miu about what happened earlier today. Kuzuha is about to scold Izumi for bringing a cute little doll that looks like Izumi herself to school, but Miu admits that she was the one who made that doll for her, and she made one for Kuzuha as well, and wants to give it to her, but Kuzuha rejects the gift. Akatsuki then thinks about what he is going to do to help Kuzuha. Later that day, Kuzuha thinks about how she dreads attending the school, where all the students are taller than her. She is about to go to the elevator in order to go down on the first floor, until Akatsuki appears and goes in the elevator with her. Akatsuki talks to Kuzuha about the Student Council giving her a "mission", but she fears that if she doesn't make her reports to the Student Council every morning, she will be sent to an elementary school. Furthermore, she believes that she will never become an adult, regardless of her "short" size. She turns to leave; however, Akatsuki decides to help her out. Later on, Izumi is walking Miu back home when Miu hides with Izumi and witnesses Akatsuki going to the manga coffee shop with Kuzuha. Seeing that they are going towards one of the couples' rooms, Kuzuha tries to escape from Akatsuki, but he bring her in by force. Akatsuki apparently thought of a way to "turn her into an adult". Meanwhile, in the other room, Miu is trying to hear what Akatsuki is doing to Kuzuha, when suddenly, Izumi grabs her breast and she is about to cuddle her. Back to the other room, Akatsuki goes to cuddle her, in "his" way, so that she can be an adult, even though it is not what she had in mind. He then hugs her, and he tells her to cry and to smile, and no matter what is her height, the school is the place for her, making Kuzuha smiles. When they get out of the room, they meet Miu and Izumi, and both girls think he has done something perverted to her, despite his innocence. The next day, in the Student Council Room with Minami and Ryouhei, Haruka is waiting impatiently for Kuzuha's reports, thinking about what is she going to do with Akatsuki, since she is still mad about him taking her undergarments. When Kyouya enters the room, he tells Haruka that he will personally take on any problems regarding Akatsuki, and she looks scared when he gives her a scary look. Elsewhere, someone enters a restricted area for students, and with an access to the computer, make a giant Cockatrice overpowered with its special ability to turn anyone into stone permanently. During P.E. in the Gymnasium, Miu is able to release her staff with her Arms Device, or "AD" for short, on her wrist. The teacher explains to her that she can also command her weapon to disappear, and she does. Akatsuki, on the other hand, cannot release his weapon, because he is unable to use his magic. Later, trying to find his opponent for a practice duel, Akatsuki is about to join Miu, Kuzuha, and Izumi, but they ignore him when they see him. Then, Akatsuki wants Onizuka to duel with him, and since Akatsuki cannot use his AD and he can only use a practice sword, Onizuka accepts his challenge. Another teacher has summoned a giant Cockatrice in order for the students to fight the monster. It is revealed that Onizuka is the one who made that Cockatrice overpowered. The duel between Akatsuki and Onizuka begins, and Onizuka uses his fire element to attack him, thinking that he has already won; however, Akatsuki is unharmed and he deflects Onizuka's weapons. After that, Akatsuki makes his move to attack Onizuka, destroying his shield, and knocking him unconscious. Upon Akaksuki's victory in the practice duel, he takes Onizuka's AD and puts it on his wrist. He witnesses that he can release his weapon with more than one AD, but it is still not enough with just two ADs. Suddenly, during the battle against the Cockatrice, the students are all turned into stone. Kuzuha uses her earth elemental to attack the Cockatrice, to no avail. Miu and Izumi protects Kuzuha to fight back against it, with Miu's shield and Izumi's water element. While the teachers and students evacuate the Gym, Kuzuha is convinced that the three of them will fight together, as friends, and then she smiles. The girls strike the monster down with their magics; however, it is still not destroyed, since it is overpowered. Then, it attacks both Kuzuha and Izumi, who protected Miu, turning them both into stone. Miu tries to fight back, but she has reached her limit and all hope is lost for her, until Akatsuki appears out of nowhere to hit the monster, saving her life. He now has enough ADs to finally release his weapon, an unusual sword called known as Laevateinn. Category:Episode Category:Season one